My Mega Life As A Teenage Robot
by metalguru
Summary: XJ9Megaman crossover. A new legend begins, as the two mighty robots of right meet for the very first time! Megaman 1.
1. Chapter 1

January 1, 20XX

Smoke poured through the doorway into the main lab, filling the smaller hallway with black soot and triggering the automatic sprinklers, creating even more chaos in the already difficult to maneuver hallway littered with the broken parts and shattered bodies of ordinary maintenance robots and the few security droids.

Spraying a fire extinguisher on one of his poor creations, Dr. Thomas Light tried desperately to rescue his robotic lab assistants and creatures, only to reach most of them in vain. The mask he wore covered his entire face, allowing him to see in the smoke and breathe without worrying about smoke inhalation. However, the air in the small tank hooked up to the mask was running low, and a few coughs began to interrupt his regular breathing cycle.

Behind Dr. Light was Detective Sol of the Mega-City police department, a cybernetic-enhanced human who had arrived first on the scene, minutes ahead of the rest of the police. Since Dr. Light had insisted on going inside, and Sol owed a debt of gratitude to him, the detective had charged in with the good doctor, bent on protecting the benevolent robotics expert's life. Right now, however, each step forward seemed like another step away from safety and into the tormenting fires, which were hot on Sol's human appendages and actually boiling the hydraulic fluid in his cybernetics.

"Dr. Light, Dr. Light, we have to pull back. You're running low on air, and the fire is growing stronger! This lab could go up completely at any moment!"

"I don't care! We have to save the robots!"

Sol grabbed the doctor's shoulder and tried to pull him back.

"They're just machines! Forget them, save yourself!"

Dr. Light charged forward, breaking Sol's grip on him.

"No!"

Light burst through the doorway, suddenly choking on no air. Checking his pressure gauge, he found his last spare tank empty. With no other choice, Light got low to the ground and pulled his mask off.

Underneath was the face of a man in his mid-50s, his entire head a big bundle of white hair, neatly trimmed. He looked like Santa Claus, and his eyes seemed to suggest a gentle temperament to match. He wore a simple lab coat, very modest in its design.

Crawling along the ground to avoid the smoke, Light was knocked back by a sudden burst of fire. The end of his long beard was slightly singed, and the fire seemed like it would be upon him in seconds. Light by instinct closed his eyes and covered his head.

Suddenly, a blast of cold air passed through his air, seemingly cooling everything around him. Dr. Light opened his eyes to find the fires that were about to engulf him put out and the materials conducting them frozen solid.

"Tisk, tisk, Thomas. Crawling around on the ground like a babe? It's so unbecoming of you!"

Standing at the center of the lab was a man who matched Thomas in age, with a long gray mustache that shot out past his ears, and hair on each side of his head, with a balding landing strip in the center. He looked like a demented Einstein. He wore a very unbecoming purple cape, that did not mesh well with his otherwise ordinary clothes, with a skull buckle on the end of his belt that held his pants up.

"Albert, why are you doing this?"

Dr. Light could only presume that his oldest friend and most trusted associate, Dr. Albert Wily, had gone insane. Behind Dr. Wily stood the six construction robots that had been the culmination of their lives' work, designed to assist humanity and bring about peace. No longer peaceful, their programming had obviously been tampered with.

"HA HA HA! Don't you see, Thomas? I finally realized the truth about robots! Robots… are made for WAR! Not to protect, not to serve, but to rule over mankind!"

"Impossible! The rules of robotics state…"

"Forget the rules! I'm changing them! And rule number one is… all robots shall bow to me, and only me! Rule number two… all humans shall bow to the robots! And, rule number three… all who oppose me shall perish! Goodbye, Thomas, you sentimental old fool!"

Cranes attached to each of the robots lifted them into a round egg-shaped floating contraption hanging in the air above the lab. Last to go was Wily, who laughed madly the whole way up.

Dr. Light was left alone in the smashed lab, left to ponder what he would do now. If Albert was serious, actions would have to be taken. The world wasn't ready to contend with what they had created. Only Light had the means to stop Wily.

"Maybe you were right, Nora."

* * *

In his own personal laboratory, Dr. Light had set up an operating table on which now sat one of his two personal house-keeping robots, a boy robot named Rock. From the head up, he looked impeccably like a real boy. However, the rest of his body shell had been completely removed, leaving him mass of wires and circuitry, a wonder of technology and both engrossing and almost revolting to an on-looker. On a table nearby laid blue armor, made to perfectly match Rock's body measurements and integrate seamlessly with his system.

Dr. Light wore a surgical mask, scrubs, and laid his tools on a table nearby. Roll, Rock's 'sister' and Light's other housekeeping robot, was dressed in similar attire.

"Now Rock, I want you to be absolutely certain of the burden you take. I will be giving you the most powerful and therefore most dangerous items I can bear myself to create. Once you become a fighter robot, I will be sending you into harm's way. You will be the world's only hope. Can you accept the enormous responsibility of this task?"

"Of course. They can't be allowed to do harm to humans."

Rock smiled, but Dr. Light did not return it.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that concerns you. It's just," he adjusted a hydraulic needle in his hand, ensuring that it was sterilized and would not have any impurities that could be injected into Rock's system, "this goes against everything I believe in. But, I must give in. If we don't do this, who will?"

"Now just relax, Rock. I'm going to turn off your power for a little while. When you wake up, you'll be even more wonderful."

* * *

A small alarm flipped on the nightstand of Nora Wakeman, which awoke her instantly in her spare bed in the lab at her house in Termorton.

"An emergency!"

She hit the alert button, which flipped on her massive TV/computer/crisis monitor, which showed a woman reporter ducking behind a large truck with several police officers, shouting and explosions creating an enormous amount of background noise.

"I'm here live in Mega-City, where six extremely powerful robots have gone berserk within the city limits! Authorities are baffled at how these automatons can so blatantly disregard the laws of robotics, as several humans have been injured in this attack! With the ferocity of these robots, as well as their superiority over other robots, they have been dubbed by the media, **Robot Masters**. Mega-City authorities are calling from help from any source! Who can stop these titans of titanium terror, these machines of mass destruction? Who, I ask you, who?"

"Jenny!" shouted Mrs. Wakeman, flipping on the intercom to her teenage robot daughter/planetary defender. "Jenny, get up!"

Up in her room, Jenny flipped over in her bed, pressing a pillow against her ear receptors.

"Five more minutes…"

"NOW!" Jenny shot out of bed, her CPU still ringing from the shout. Jenny landed on the ground with a crunch. Rubbing her head, she listened to the rest of the transmission.

"There's an emergency in Mega-City, and we're probably the only ones who can stop them!

* * *

Far away from earth, an armada floats in space. Hundreds of ships, each giant machines manned by hundreds of smaller machines, all working in sync to satisfy some inter-connected over mind, move slowly and menacingly. In the exact center of the armada sits the largest ship of them all, protected from all sides by the smaller ships, prepared to give everything to protect the flagship and the precious being it carried.

The Cluster

For these creatures are not kind, benevolent, or merciful in any way. They are the Cluster, a massive war horse of metal and machinery bent of conquering the entire universe and enslaving all races into their empire of machine. One of the planets in their gaze is the planet Earth.

Dr. Wakeman

However, expeditionary forces to Earth found resistance, and were defeated, by one of their own species: a robot, who though obsessed with the mannerisms of human teenagers, was at her base built to protect her planet from any threat. She had proven extremely resilient, defeating the Cluster time and time again, even making their beloved Queen look like a fool.

Dr. Wily

On the flagship, protected by thousands of weapons and warriors, sits a throne. And, on this throne, sits the Queen herself, guarded by her most powerful warriors. Watching a captured signal from earth, showing the attack on Mega-City, a feeling of delight runs through her wires as a plan sets into motion, terrible if it succeeds, but also leaving no trace of her involvement if it fails.

Dr. Light

"Now, young one," she cackled, "we'll see if your bravado stays true against your own brethren."

Megaman

XJ9

My Mega Life As A Teenage Robot


	2. Bomb Man

_Mission Briefing_

Dr. Wakeman: "Jenny, Mega-City is in trouble! The robot masters are trying to blow up the power stations! The central power station is protected by a shield provided by the outlying power stations. Should they all be destroyed, the main power station will be vulnerable. If that is destroyed, the city will fall into chaos! XJ9, save the power stations!

Jenny: "I'm on my way!"

* * *

Mega-City itself is east of Termorton, built on Mega-Bay, and contains the regions primary shipping docks, though the docks are only a taste of everything Mega-City has to offer. It's vast commercial community and industrial sector are tops in the world, second only to Kyoto in the fields of robotics and bio-genetics. It is also one of the most tolerant cities in the world, where robots and humans live side by side, not as master and servant, but rather as near-equals.

However, flying in the night-time sky overtop of the city, Jenny couldn't disagree more.

"What a mess!"

Large plumes of black smoke poured out of various sectors of the cities, with their red fires lighting up the other-wise dark night. Lights were already going out in the skyscrapers around the destruction, a casualty of the robot masters' attack. In the distance, another power station, already in its last woes, exploded in the night.

"Okay, time to go to work."

Checking her internal map, she pinpointed the remaining power stations. There were only six...

**BOOM!**

…five power stations left. The culprit seemed to be headed in a circle, not a very smart tactic, but considering that the police were too busy handling other cases to find the pattern in the attacks. Pinpointing the location of the nearest power station, Jenny set a course and landed just outside of the station.

The station itself was a massive hydroelectric plant, surrounded by several open streams of water that could only be crossed by bridges. The height above the water was too high for a human to survive a fall into, and even if they did, the high currents would wash them into the tunnels, which was why the open areas were covered, cut out only at areas where bridges crossed.

Jenny headed across the nearest bridge to try and enter the plant and save anyone still inside. Halfway across the bridge, however, her plans were dashed as there was a sudden explosion under the bridge.

Staring at the end in front of her and moving towards Jenny, charges exploded underneath the bridge's supports, collapsing the bridge and sending it into the raging waters below.

Engaging her jets, Jenny jumped off the bridge and engaged her jets, flying safely to the other side.

"Okay, what's the big deal? Who's doing this?" said Jenny.

Her question was answered as a hard object bonked her on the head, landing next to her feet. Looking down, Jenny found herself staring at a bomb that looked like it had popped out of an old cartoon. It was big, round, and black, and even had a burning fuse on the top, which was about to run out.

_Which is about to run out!_ The thought screamed through Jenny's head. This time, she blasted her jets on full thrusters, shooting her up into the air as the bomb exploded beneath her, creating a huge fireball that chased her into the sky, nipping at her feet before finally giving up.

Floating in the air, Jenny was now in line with the roof of the power plant, where a single figure stood. He was a squat robot, with an orange and yellow shell, and a small red fin on his forehead. He nestled a bomb underneath his foot much like the one from before, rolling the dangerous object like one would a soccer ball. He pointed at Jenny.

"I'm Bombman! I'm going to blow you away!"

Smaller charges blasted at Bombman's feet, carving a hole in the roof around him and sending him down into the power plant below.

"He's nuts!" shouted Jenny, before following after him down the hole.

Entering the power plant, Jenny found the hallways deserted, though the machines were still running. In the area she landed in were several massive turbines, creating an enormous amount of noise as they spun, disrupting XJ9's hearing amplifiers and echo-location devices. However, it wasn't hard to figure out where the nutty demolition bot had gone. On the other side of the turbine area lay a large steel fire door, used to protect the other areas of the power plant in case of fire. Apparently, it wasn't enough, since it had been blown open, black curls of smoke still coming off of it.

Behind the steel door was another room, this one much smaller. However, it was filled with electronics from wall to wall, monitoring water pressure, different gates, and the amount of electricity flowing to the city.

Jenny was horrified to find that on all these machines were strapped very powerful amounts of dynamite, covering the room from wall to wall. There was no way that Jenny had the time to defuse all of them with her bomb-disposal kit. So, she decided to go after the main robot himself, which was easy, because he was standing defiantly at the main control computer, twirling a bomb on one finger like a basketball.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Jenny.

"We're taking over the city. Catch!"

Like a master bowler, Bombman tossed a bomb underhand at top speed towards the teenage robotic defender of justice.

Jenny dodged left, and the bomb crashed into another panel, creating another huge explosion.

"I have to stop him!" shouted Jenny.

This time, Bombman chucked one of his weapons at Jenny's head like a baseball player. It flew through the air at top speeds.

"Oh, you want to play games, huh?" Jenny's arm transformed into a giant tennis racket. With a mighty swing, Jenny smashed the bomb back towards the first robot master, crashing right into his gut and sending him flying back into the master computer.

Hunched over, the robot master looked like he was down for the count. However, he looked up at Jenny and smiled.

"That was a bang!"

_Oh no!_

Jenny turned tail and headed out the way she came. Flying through the steel doors, she entered the turbine room as a huge explosion rocked the power plant. Behind her, the hallway lit up with flame, shooting towards her like it had come from a rocket. Jenny blasted her jets on full up and out the hole, as a enormous pyre shot through, flying high into the night.

Now flying high above the power plant, Jenny could only watch as the power plant blew to pieces, with enormous fireballs shooting out of every corner.

"XJ9! XJ9!" Her com opened up and the static-filled sound of her mother came through. "Are you alright, Jenny?"

Jenny opened her side of the com.

"I'm fine, mom, but the robot masters got another power plant. But, the robot master took himself out with the explosion."

"Well, we don't have time to mourn. Get over to the power plant in the industrial sector! The construction robots have gone insane and are beating their way inside!"

"Alright, I'm going!"

Jenny took off towards the industrial zone of Mega-City, not noticing a blue form teleporting into the now-finished power plant.

The android landed inside the power plant, where an explosion had pretty much blown all the flame out. Though the rest of the power plant still needed to be taken care of, this section was safe, for now.

The blue-armored robot pressed a button on the side of his helmet, opening a com to the lab.

"Dr. Light, I reached the hydroelectric plant, but it's already been destroyed."

A voice came over the com, one that was much older and fatherly.

"Search the area for survivors. Get help to anyone who needs it."

"Roger that." The blue robot flipped down a small visor over his right eye, scanning the area for any signs of life. The scanner picked up something, but it wasn't a living being.

"Doctor, the scanner is reading a high form of energy. I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful." was the reply.

Running over to the source of the energy, the blue robot found a ball emanating an orange energy. Picking it up, he examined the strange thing. Dr. Light's voice came back over the com.

"That's Bombman's source code! He must have been destroyed in the explosion! Though I'm sad to see his demise, you can use the mega-decoder to break down his source code and make it your own. Hopefully, in the end his powers can actually be used for good."

The wires in the blue robot's arm lit up with a light blue color. The source code reacted to it, glowing white, before disappearing altogether.

A message appeared on the blue robot's visor.

_You got Hyper-Bomb!_

"Now quickly, Megaman, there's no time to waste. Authorities are reporting that the waste sector is going up in flames! Get over there now and stop the destruction!"

Megaman set his coordinates to just inside the waste sector, then braced himself as the teleportation engine sent him flying towards his target at the speed of sound.

Next: Guts Man


	3. Guts Man

_Mission Briefing_

Dr. Wakeman: The construction zone is falling apart! The robots are trying to break into the Power Plant! Find the robot master!

Jenny: Why are they doing this?

The factories of the industrial sector boasted enormous manufacturing and supply plants, some stretching for miles, filled to the brim with assembly lines, quality control, research and development, hangers packed with finished products as well as raw material being brought in, all manned by hundreds of robots built for a myriad of tasks.

However, at this moment, all the robots, from the smallest packing robot to massive autonomous construction machines, were concentrating on a new task; breaking into and destroying the Power Plant which gave life to the many factories that honeycombed around it's central core.

From a distance, Jenny got a good look at the scene unfolding below her. Unlike the other Power Plant, which had simply a moat around it, the Industrial Sector Power Plant had an enormous retaining wall twenty feet high, painted yellow and black stripes, with about a foot of concrete keeping out the rampaging hordes of bots. However, Jenny could see that the wall wouldn't hold for long: several bots were hacking away at the wall with their various armaments such as hammers and pistons, originally designed to assist the robots in completing their designated tasks, but at the moment being used for purposes dictated by a will other than their own.

On the other side of the wall, humans scurried about, most of whom had probably been forced to flee from their jobs and take shelter once the chaos had begun. Some tried to reinforce the wall, others simply looked for a safe place to cower in, just in case the robots succeeded in ripping open the wall and poured through, since at this point no one truly had a clue what the ultimate goal was for the attacks.

Jenny looked amongst the mass of robots, now numbering the size of a small army at the wall, trying to figure out if the robot master was among them. Most of the robots were big and clunky, built for simple tasks mostly involving lifting or transporting.

She put her search on hold as an enormous ram-dozer drove its mighty boom straight into the wall at high speeds, smashing cracks into the wall and sending a small shockwave shaking the ground. With no orders from any driver, it backed up ready to attack again.

Accelerating up to ramming speed, the ram-dozer hurtled onward with reckless abandon. Jenny knew there was no way she had anything strong enough to block the crazed work-machine. She looked around for any materials she could possibly use in this situation.

WHAM!

A massive red construction pylon, thrown like a javelin, speared the dozer into two. Metal twisted and pistons burst as the dozer stopped dead in its tracks. Jenny had picked up a nearby pylon from a factory being built nearby and used it to absolutely destroy the bull-dozer. Sure, the owners would probably be angry about it later, but they were always ungrateful once the danger had passed.

The red pylon stuck straight up out of the crushed ram-dozer like a pillar. Jenny landed directly on top of the pillar, standing like a punishing angel of victory.

"Stop this right now!" she shouted. "You shouldn't be doing this!"

Blasting off the pylon, Jenny fired her nets into the crowd of robots, trapping several against the ground.

To Jenny's utter horror though, some of the robots started working together, using the cutting implements they employed in their jobs to actually cut through the steel reinforced ropes.

Backing off, Jenny knew she had to come up with a new plan. There were too many robots to take on all at once. Looking around, she again spied the skeleton of the new factory going up. At once, a plan sprung up in her head.

On the ground in front of her was a robot that looked like a hard-hat, complete with a small green cross on the front of it. It cowered in front of her, it's hat pressed firmly against the ground.

The little robot popped up for a second to take a peek.

"Time to bend it like Beckham!" Jenny said, kicking the Met with all her might. The unfortunate robot flew through the air like a bullet, smacking against the heads of several robots and getting their attention away from the wall and on her.

Jenny took flight again, taunting the robots now in full chase of her.

"Your mother was a toaster!"

She flew into the construction area, taking a position in the center of the zone, waiting for the slow-moving mass of workers to reach.

"Okay," she thought, "all I have to do is lure them all over here, then drop the roof on their heads, and that'll take them…"

Her thoughts were interrupted when the floodlights behind her were suddenly blotted out and she was standing in a large shadow.

Turning quickly, Jenny found herself face-to-face with an enormous seven foot tall construction robot, with bulky shoulders, arms, and body in general. His head was rounded and yellow, his body black except for a large yellow circle in the middle of his chest, with red lining in various places on his body. He raised his arms high over his head.

"Gutsman, smash!"

Jenny dodged quickly as the huge robot master crushed the ground, creating a small crater in the ground and sending out a shockwave to the surrounding area, shaking the foundation of the construction.

Jenny jumped backwards, but was surprised when Gutsman took a huge leap, forcing Jenny to once again dodge to her left to avoid being crushed by her attacker. Once again, Gutsman created an enormous shockwave upon landing, shaking the foundation violently and even tripping up Jenny. Jenny activated her jets and hovered in the air a few inches off the ground.

_Okay, got to stay airborne,_ she thought. Her problems were compounded when a loud clanging from above announced the arrival of a falling beam from the top of the fledgling factory, which forced her to jet out of the way at the last moment again.

While Jenny worried about the repercussions of their battle, Gutsman thought nothing of bringing down the house around him, if it meant destroying his opponent, as shown when he grabbed the fallen beam and picked it up like a massive club. Swinging wildly, Gutsman almost clipped Jenny. Jenny dodged backwards, but found she had nowhere to go, as the other robots had finally reached the dueling robots.

Trapped, Jenny had the choice of being crushed or torn apart. She chose option c.

Though Gutsman was gifted with enormous strength, his intelligence didn't match at all. Not paying attention to his random swinging of the pillar, he caught the foundation of the building and actually _knocked the beam out_!

Without a support, the building wobbled, and then began to shake violently. Since there was no roof, Jenny blasted her jets once more, shooting straight up and out of the half-built structure, narrowly missing a falling beam as she flew away. The building, no longer able to support itself, collapsed like building blocks knocked over by a child.

"Uh oh," said Gutsman.

WHAM! Tons of steel crashed down upon the insane robots, ending their threat.

Jenny landed on the rubble, ensuring that the job was done. Her sensors registered a large power source still emanating from the pile. Pulling back a few pylons from the heap, Jenny doubled back for a second.

"Oh, gross."

The robot known as Gutsman was crushed, his chest cavity ripped open, revealing all the circuitry inside. In the center of his chest, a glowing orb still hummed brightly. Jenny reached down and pulled it out.

"What the heck is this thing?"

Jenny's thoughts were interrupted by two screeching sounds moving through the air above her.

Two large scissors streaked across the sky, heading towards the two central power lines that transferred all the power in the city to smaller terminals. The scissors passed through the wires like knives through butter, sending the massive tubes falling to the ground. A humanoid robot bounded over the retaining wall and landed next to one of the fallen power lines. Jenny couldn't get a good glimpse of this strange figure, except that his body was mostly all-black, with a few hints of yellow.

Then, to Jenny's horror, he placed his hands against the power line. Strangely, he wasn't zapped to a crisp. Instead, bolts of electricity fired from his hands. Jenny watched as the Power Plant started to glow, then became seering-white. Finally, a huge plume of smoke shot out of every available opening inside the plant. Jenny could hear the audible whine of generators shutting down, the audio clue confirmed by every building and electrically-powered device for several square miles shutting down. Somehow, the robot had completely shorted out the Power Plant.

Before Jenny could follow him, the robot jumped up to the retaining wall and onto the nearby monorail track, where a stopped train sat motionless from the lack of electricity. The black robot landed on the front of the train and thrust his hand onto the metal, sending shockwaves of power into the train, forcing it to move. The train lurched forward, before picking up speed.

"Oh no you don't!" said Jenny, speeding after the moving train.

Next: CutMan


	4. Cut Man

_Mission Briefing_

Jenny: Mom, I stopped one of the robot masters, but another one shorted out the plant! He's using a train to escape, I'm going after him!

Dr. Wakeman: Only three Power Plants remain! That monorail goes directly past the one in the Residential District! That must be where they're headed!

Jenny flew low to the rails as fast as she could. The monorail was hurtling forward much faster than what could have been considered safe. From the rear, Jenny turned on her thermal sensors and examined the cars. Thankfully, the train was empty, so no one was in danger.

Landing on the roof of the moving train, Jenny was at the moment alone. There were five cars making up the bulk of the monorail, all attached to one another by couplings. Though Jenny didn't know much about trains, she knew there had to be a brake somewhere. Morphing her arm into a giant can-opener, she carved a small hole into the top of the train and popped inside.

Checking around her new surroundings, Jenny found that the train was nothing more than an ordinary subway car, modified for traveling above the city on a monorail. Included were manual brake switches next to the doors. Jenny reached up, opened the casing surrounding one, and pulled it.

Nothing happened. Jenny pulled it again. Still nothing. She did the same thing with the brake on the other door. Nothing. Using her X-ray vision, she examined the hydraulics of the car. Looking down at the tubes that connected to the brake handle, she found that someone had cut the brakes!

Suddenly, the screeching noise she had heard earlier started to pick up again, as if it was coming close. Something flew by at top speeds in between her car and the one in front of her. Then, her car lurched, and shuttered violently. The car in front of her was pulling away at top speeds, while her current car was slowing down.

Jenny ran to the front door of her car and opened it. Looking down, she saw that someone had cut the couplings between cars in two. Jenny's car, no longer attached, fell far behind the moving train. Blasting her jets once again, Jenny quickly cleared the distance between cars, a more difficult task this time as the loss of weight meant the train was moving faster.

Landing on top of the fourth car, Jenny once again found herself alone, but this time she was ready for anything.

Two scissors cut through the roof of the car in front of her, chomping through the metal and creating three sides of a square. The tin of the roof folded back like a sardine can, and out through it jumped a humanoid robot.

He was a strange robot with a strange color scheme; he had an orange head, arms, and legs, while the rest of his body was white. On top of his head was a single scissor, like the one Jenny had seen before. Jenny realized that he was a robot master, but not the one she had seen get on the train.

"Are you guys Cluster?" she shouted.

The robot master merely grinned.

"I'm CutMan. I don't like to talk, so let's cut to the chase!"

Another scissor appeared in his right hand. Throwing it straight down, CutMan snipped the fourth car off just like the fifth. Once again, separated from its source of motion, the fourth car lurched. This time, however, Jenny was ready for it, and bounced off the stranded car onto the third car, landing in front of CutMan.

The robot master caught the blade he threw in his right hand and popped another into his left hand. He threw them straight down through the roof of the train. A second later, they fired up through the roof under Jenny, bent on tearing her apart.

Jumping forward, Jenny rushed CutMan, firing her fist forward like a rocket. It smacked the robot master right in the face, sending him tumbling backward and over the edge of the car. Holding on, he didn't attempt to climb up, but merely watched Jenny with a grin on his face.

Jenny's rear alert alarms went off in her head. She dove forward as the two scissors rebounded like boomerangs, nearly impaling her as they passed.

CutMan pulled himself up onto the car and caught the two blades, holstering them for later. Pulling the scissors off his head, he bounded to the second car, and then tossed the scissor down, once again cutting the coupling. Once again, the third car lurched.

Jenny blasted forward, but as she approached the second car, she had to dodge a low-lying beam above the track. Looking around her, she realized that the train was passing into the residential zone. These were people's homes, and the chaos on the train could mean danger for the people below. She had to stop the robot master now.

She found that CutMan had the same idea, since instead of battling on the second car; he had rushed all the way to the front of the train. Readying the two blades in his hands, he flung them forward at an unknown target. Turning to face Jenny again, he reached out with his right hand and caught the third blade that was formerly on his head. Aiming carefully, he shot it at Jenny.

Transforming her right arm into a shield, she held it in front of her and allowed the blade to embed itself into the shield. Waiting for the next attack to come, she was surprised when CutMan did nothing. Jenny realized what had happened.

"I get it. You only have three blades. So, if you use all three, you have no more weapons. Is that right? What a gip, huh?"

However, CutMan didn't seem phased. The appearance of a familiar landmark behind him told Jenny why.

The monorail track they were currently on was a straight section aimed straight at the Power Plant. It curved just in time to avoid the station in normal usage, but a speeding train going too face had a huge chance at jumping the track and crashing into the plant. It didn't help that the two scissors CutMan had sent out earlier had _cut the track_!

The scissors came flying back, one aimed at Jenny, the other aimed at the final coupling, to separate the first car from the second and remove any weight that might slow down the monorail from fulfilling its smashing purpose.

Jenny dodged the second scissors as the first one accomplished its task, cutting the second car from the first one. The sudden rush of speed jerked Jenny off her feet, forcing her to once again use her jets to fly off the train, which shot out ahead of her so fast she couldn't catch it. But, Jenny did have a projectile she could still use. Jenny flung her shield hand forward, allowing the scissors to dislodge themselves and fly back at CutMan.

The scissors flew back, impaling CutMan in the chest and knocking him to the roof. The scissors embedded themselves into his back, all the way into the roof itself, pinning the robot master to the run-away train. The robot master tried to move, only to find he was stuck. He chuckled.

"Oops, I shaved it too close."

Hitting the gap in the track, the train, instead of taking the corner, jumped track and hurtled off the rails at high speeds, straight at the defenseless power station. In a terrifying but amazing display of mayhem, the locomotive flew through the air like an unguided missile, clocking a few seconds of hang time before plowing into the Power Plant. The Power Plant, a huge hole ripped into its side, collapsed upon itself. Jenny watched as every home she could see lose its electricity. Another Power Plant was down.

Angry that she couldn't stop the destruction of another plant, Jenny called in to her mother.

"Mom, the robot masters took out another Power Plant. The robot master sacrificed himself to get the job done. Why are they so bent on causing destruction?"

"This attack is unprecedented, Jenny. I've learned that these robot masters were originally supposed to be research and construction robots, designed to assist human beings. Someone has changed their programming. If you can find the person responsible, we can get some answers. Keep that in mind. Now, head to the commercial district's Power Station. Another Robot Master has been sighted."

"I think that black robot has the answers we need. I bet if I can catch him, I'll get the answers I want."

Next: Ice Man


	5. Ice Man

Mission Start

Jenny flew low over the commercial sector of Mega-City, jetting in between the many skyscrapers that dotted the skyways. Many lights were still on in several of the buildings, a promising notion that meant the power station was still up and running. The Power Station itself, though, was nowhere to be found, and Jenny had used up a lot of her energy.

Checking her vitals on the computer built into her wrist, she saw that she had used up half of her fuel, dilluthian crystals. Hopefully, since there were only two sub-stations and the one main station, this terrible night was almost over, and she could get home on fumes. It would stink to have to walk home or get mom to pick her up. Then again, how many teenagers called their mothers because they needed a ride home since they ran out of fuel while fighting bad guys.

A drop of water striking Jenny's wrist computer awoke the teenage robot from her thoughts. Turning her attention to the sky, she noticed small white powder slowly falling from the clouds.

It was snowing.

"This can't be right." Despite it being January, there were no reports of snow falling that night, or even that week. Even more weird was the fact that, when Jenny looked out around her, the snow was only falling in a small circle in one part of town. Nowhere else in the entire city was there snow.

Looking below her, Jenny was amazed at the sight laying down there. The Mega-City MegaMall, an enormous shopping complex several acres in size, had been covered in snow. However, it wasn't the snow on the outside that bothered Jenny. It was the fact that piles of snow were pouring out the doors that got Jenny's attention.

Rather than entering the front doors, Jenny decided to go for the more dramatic approach and maybe catch the bad guy off-guard for once.

Cutting her jets, Jenny free-fell fifty feet, through the massive glass dome that capped off the center of the mall, then fell all the way down five flights, landing feet first in the mall floor and creating an awesome crater right in the tiled marble floor.

Despite her intense entrance, Jenny's actions were met with no response. As she stood in the center of the mall, watching for whatever might be lurking in the shadows, drops of snow slowly drifted through the newly opened dome, settling next to Jenny's feet.

Jenny observed the mall suspiciously. Whatever was causing the snow also seemed to have the power to freeze things, as almost all the stores were frozen solid, their glass store-fronts smashed in and mannequins and displays covered in ice.

Finding nothing, Jenny decided to head farther into the store. Around the corner, she could hear the low humming of some machinery.

Running across the mall, Jenny jetted a short distance up onto a balcony which gave her a good view of the rest of the mall. Hiding behind a large tree, Jenny observed the scene below her. In the center of the large hallway, the floor had been frozen and cut away, and two enormous snow machines were pouring snow into the hole. The hole must have been very deep, since the two machines were dumping large amounts of the fluffy stuff inside without any sign of fill.

Next to the hole, two figures were observing the operation. One looked like a short Eskimo in a blue parka with white fluffy cotton fringes and brown boots. He was busy freezing the snow to make it even heavier than it was, and was obviously the one who was responsible for all the ice and snow.

The other was a robot Jenny hadn't seen before, cloaked in a long brown cloth that covered all but his helmet on top of his head. At this distance, she couldn't really tell the color of his helmet, but it wasn't black or yellow, ruling out the chance that it could be the electric robot she had seen earlier. He was supervising the ice robot, which meant that he was probably knew who was causing all the problems, or maybe he was even the one leading the attack. Jenny knew that the time for stealth was over. It was go time.

"Hey, badniks!" Jenny jumped over the banister, diving at the two robots with her fist cocked back and ready to fight. At the last section, she drove her fist into the ground, smashing the marble into a million pieces. The robots, however, jumped away, the Ice robot rolling a few feet away from Jenny, the leader bot jumping over the pit and, upon landing, bounded up a flight of stairs, stopping at the top.

Jenny looked at the leader bot and caught his eyes, since the rest of his face was covered by the brown cloak. They were evil and sinister, as if he was hiding a dark smile underneath the cloak.

"Who might you be?" he asked.

"Are you behind this?" Jenny shouted to him.

The robot didn't answer the question. Rather, he merely chuckled to himself.

Jenny's attention changed to the Eskimo-like robot. He hadn't said a word, but was just staring at Jenny.

"What are you looking at, sno-cone?" shouted Jenny.

"The robot master rolled his eyes. "Sheesh," he groaned. My name's Ice Man. And you seriously need to chill."

Extending his arms forward, his hands retracted into his forearms. Pointing them at Jenny, a blast of ice flew out towards the titanium teenager. Once again caught in a battle with a robot master, Jenny jumped left, prepared to spring towards the ice master.

However, contrary to Jenny's plans, Ice Man was already in the midst of his own plan. Instead of aiming at Jenny, he aimed at where Jenny was about to land, completely freezing over the ground.

Jenny landed, but the lack of friction sent her sliding across the room into a boutique store. Finding herself upside down with several dresses falling onto her, Jenny couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"I've heard of shop till you drop, but this is ridiculous!"

Jenny's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an enormous ice cube barreling towards her at high speeds.

"Oh, so you want to play hockey, huh?"

Thankfully, since it was the winter months, Dr. Wakeman had outfitted her daughter with her winter accessories, which just happened to include a giant hockey stick.

A slot popped out in Jenny's back, and reaching behind her back, pulled out a titanium hockey stick out of her back like a samurai sword.

With a slap shot that would have made Gretsky jealous, Jenny smacked the giant ice cub back at its origin. The ice cube barreled into Ice Man, exploding into a million pieces.

Though dazed, Iceman was not out. His superior, however, was not amused. He shook his head.

"Stupid robots. Iceman! Are we ready?"

The Eskimo robot gave the other robot a thumbs-up.

"What? What are you doing?" Jenny was taken aback since she had expected them to focus their attention on her.

"Run away, scrap," he lifted an arm out of his cloak, but at the end of his arm, instead of a hand, there was a large cylinder which looked like a large olive, with a hole on the part where the hand should have been. "With so little space in the commercial zone, to save space, as well as protect the Power Station, the generators were placed deep underneath the mall. We've been pumping frozen snow into the generators for some time now, effectively freezing the generators, making them very vulnerable- _to this_!"

He jumped high into the air, over the hole, pointing the strange arm directly downward. With a mighty blast, a shot rang out from his cannon, traveling at high speeds down the hole and into the darkness beyond.

Suddenly, the entire ground shook, and the loud crackling of smashed ice sounded below them. The other robot turned to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" shouted Jenny, leaping at the master robot.

"I think you'd be better off worrying about yourself."

With that thought, the entire floor rumbled once more, shaking up and down, sending both Jenny and Ice Man scrambling. Starting with the hole in the ground, the floor shattered like ice, at first taking the two snow machines with it.

Jenny's communicator crackled to life.

"XJ9!" A transmission came over Jenny's com. "XJ9, I've been studying the Power Station's structure, and I've found its underneath the mall!"

"Little late on the update, mom!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, young lady!"

"Mom, the floor is giving way! The Power Station was already destroyed!"

"Oh no! The Power Station holds up the mall! If it's gone, there's only one way for the mall to go!"

The collapsing of the floor told Jenny the answer to that question. Racing through the mall, the three robots leap from floor to floor, bouncing off of plant pots and walls to avoid the now quickly collapsing floor.

Jenny, on the third floor and reaching an edge, bounded off the edge with as much power as her joints could spare. Shooting out her left arm with a cable still attached to her shoulder, she grabbed the skylight she came in at the last second, holding on as the floor overtook her momentum. If she hadn't made the jump, she would probably have fallen several stories to the factory before.

Looking down, she saw that the gray robot had easily bounded ahead and was now safe on an overhanging balcony not attached to the floor. The Eskimo robot was not so fortunate. Still on the ground floor, he iced what was left of an escalator and rode down them like a skier on a slope. Reaching the bottom, he bounded off, headed for the same balcony that the black robot was on.

The ice robot flew out, reached out with his hand, and caught the edge of the balcony, holding on for dear life. The gray robot stood over top of him. Ice Man reached out with his other hand, trying to get some help from the other robot.

"Quick! Pull me up!"

The gray robot sneered. With no remorse whatsoever, he pointed his blaster at the ice robot and fired. Jenny watched, horrified, as the icy master fell into the black hole that was now the floor.

"He was on your side! How could you do that to him?" she screamed.

"They call themselves robot masters, but they're nothing more than tinker toys."

"What are you? Cluster?"

The gray robot shook his head.

"They call me Jazz. I'm the first of a new breed of robot. Not even you, XJ9, can compete against us."

Jenny was surprised at the sound of her serial number.

"How do you know me?"

Without another word, the robot changed into a beam of gray light and shot into the sky.

"He…teleported?"

Jenny, feeling a pang of remorse in her circuits, let go of the skylight and hovered down into the floor to the factory beyond. The tiled floor had crushed the machinery below. Not a power generator hummed. On top of the wreckage was the destroyed robot master. Inside his chest, just like the hulking robot master before, was a small crystal. However, unlike Guts Man's crystal, this one glowed an icy blue. Jenny picked it up and examined its beautiful interior.

"What are these things?"

Jenny's communicator beeped. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was.

"XJ9! A huge fire is threatening to engulf the waste sector! Get over there quickly, XJ9!"

Jenny sighed.

"I'm fine too. Thanks for asking."

Examining her map of the city, Jenny saw that the waste sector was, of course, half-way across town.

"Great…"

Incoming Transmission…

"Dr. Wily."

The mad genius turned away from his work on some kind of machine surrounded by a gooey yellow gel to check the transmission screen.

"What is it, Jazz?"

"I destroyed the fifth power station. I also ran into an enemy."

The doctor, now intrigued, turned towards the audio enhancer.

"Who? One of Thomas' breed?"

"No. It was the girl robot, the one our benefactor told us about."

"Ahhh, that robot? Interesting…"

"Your orders, Doctor Wily?"

"Bring her back. Alive if possible, but if she's scrap, no matter. Make sure you get the head."

"Yes, Dr. Wily. Jazz out."

The gray robot flipped his com closed. Somewhere in his core programming, a nagging voice lingered. However, his new programming did a quick override to the notion. He was a servant of Dr. Wily now. Robots existed to serve. Without that reason, no robot deserved to exist. Jazz served Dr. Wily. Jenny opposed Dr. Wily. By logic, that meant one thing…

Jenny had to be destroyed.

Next: Fire Man


End file.
